


白昼梦

by nettiking1921



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921
Summary: 13年出的无料小本，全文放出存档虽然没什么CP味儿但是拉郎警告
Relationships: Hakuryuu/Amemiya Taiyou
Kudos: 1





	白昼梦

初次见面时，正下着瓢泼大雨。隔着雨声还能断断续续地听见身后小卒们的窃窃私语着“那个就是新来的？看起很弱啊？”“不过既然说是天才应该没什么问题吧？”白龙听得烦了，就用了一记眼神让他们统统闭嘴。然而新人看起来并没有立刻参加训练的意思，而是站在场地之外能够避雨的地方，静静地观察着场中的变化。这是对恶劣的天气有所忌讳的意思？因为这点阻碍就放慢脚步，那可是弱者的所为啊。白龙甩落脸上的雨水，打算再确认一次对方究竟是否拥有战意，又一次将视线落在场边的少年身上。

如他所愿，他看到了对方眼里燃烧的斗志。

白龙坚信自己的强大是毋庸治愈的事实，譬如在这所孤岛之上的基地中，训练的筹码可以说就是自己的生命，而他稳坐着第一把交椅——话虽如此，可他仍旧不能感到满足。虽然王者往往与孤独划上等号，唯有强者之间的共鸣可以使自己更进一步，他是如此坚信着，一边等待，一边向着自己的目标迈进——为了达成究极。他迫切地需要一个强劲的对手，真正算得上是强敌的对手，等待许久的他早就从教官那里得知近期将来有新人前来报到，关于雨宫太阳的各种传闻可谓是不绝于耳，可是见过本人之后，他不由心生疑问：这名同龄的少年究竟有没有与他“十年一人的天才”的称谓相称的战力，就凭着那副看起来随时会被暴风雨摧毁的身体？  
但好歹，有着不错的眼神。  
训练结束时他收到了教官发来的面谈通知，他没等头发干透就去了，还残留着一定湿度的头发会固执地沾在皮肤上，他不得不在去时路上想办法让自己沾着头发的脖子清爽起来，比如揪起来甩几个圈什么的，只可惜收效甚微。他苦闷极了，身后却传来轻轻的笑声，本想回过头发作一下，发现跟在身后的是那名新来的训练生。  
“抱歉抱歉，觉得很有意思就失礼了。”  
本想发作，但想想对方初来乍到地不便计较太多。白龙没理他，整好了头发就继续前进了，但没想到对方亦步亦趋地跟上来了。  
“白龙，是吧？”  
“……有何贵干？要是没什么要紧的事麻烦改日再说，我现在正忙。”白龙只好应战。  
“还真是和传言中的一样冷淡啊。”  
“虽说不知道你听到的是怎样的谣传，但多余的事情我是不会做的。”  
“那么对白龙来说，什么是多余的事情呢？是指和素不相识的人说话，还是……”太阳伸手揪住白龙长长的尾辫，“想个办法把头发弄干？”

——如此一来，白龙对雨宫太阳的印象从最初的存疑变为了谈不上喜欢，但无奈的是，教官偏偏要把他们俩分成一组，共同竞争Project Zero的参与名额——所谓Project Zero，就是打造第五部门最强队伍的计划，为此要选拔出最强的选手作为这支队伍的领导者。

“也就是说，我们虽然作为二人小组公共行动，但实际上是竞争对手的关系？”  
从教官的办公室出来，仍旧是雨宫先开腔搭话。  
“先说一句，我可还没承认你有成为我的对手的资格。”  
“诶？”  
“因为我很强，所以最后胜利的将会是我。”  
“哈哈，这么有自信吗？”  
“当然。”白龙的脸上扬起笑容，“我所追求的可是究极。如果你觉得可以跟得上我的步伐，那就尽管试试看吧。”  
由此，以劲敌为名的组合算是正式组建了，既然是为了筹备Project Zero而组成的名义上的竞争小组，他们的训练量时常是别人的几倍甚至几十倍。令人吃惊地是，雨宫的虽然经常需要休息（一向以严厉著称的教官竟然也能批准，堪称奇迹）竟也跟得上白龙的节奏，证明了天才并不单单是个名号而已。与此同时，雨宫也渐渐适应了这个性格特征几乎与自己呈对角线发展的队友兼对手。传闻中的白龙是个不易接近的人，雨宫在前来报到时甚至做好了电波不合的觉悟。现在看来也不是完全无法交流的嘛，除了他对“究极”这个词汇的偏执。  
“就没人说过你是个只懂得究极的笨蛋吗？”  
看白龙的脸因为自己的突然发问，白一阵红一阵地实在有趣。好半天白龙才回敬了他一句“我才不是什么笨蛋”，坐着生闷气却任凭雨宫玩弄他的发辫。彼时正值难得的休息日，正所谓松弛有度可以让训练效率提升，雨宫拽着白龙去森林里探险——虽然白龙一点也不明白这有什么意义，只可惜“即使是休息时间也要两人一起活动”的命令压在头上而自己又辩不过理由一箩筐的雨宫，只好沦落成对方户外活动时的必需品。  
“从这点来看，还真不究极……”  
“嗯嗯，不过究极的你能承认这点也很究极了？”  
“在这方面即使不究极也没关系吧，又不是能证明自己的强大的地方。”  
“但是可以证明输给过我，这样也没关系？”  
“我说过，我还没有当你是我的对手，雨宫。”  
“叫太阳就好了。”

他松开手，白龙的头发从指缝里一根根滑落了下去。  
“叫太阳就可以了。我以前的队友们，都是这么称呼我的。”

要说为什么会答应第五部门提出的参加Project Zero甄选的建议，太阳自己也不知道。孤身一人前往位于孤岛的训练所，就意味着要放弃一直陪着自己走到现在的队友们。他一直觉得自己能遇到这么一群人是自己的福分，要他放弃实在是一件艰难的选择，但他还是听完了第五部门的使者的描述，问了一句“那个要同我展开竞争的人是怎样的人？”，得到的回答是虽然厉害但孤僻， 因为他从未棋逢对手。也正是因为这句话让他毅然选择远行，即便周遭充斥着担忧与忧虑之声。训练的激烈程度是超乎想象的，而且项目循环反复枯燥无味，唯一的乐趣就是休息的时候能说服白龙陪自己一同前往基地外的山林放松一下。这让在陪在一旁的白龙也对他的来意感到了好奇。  
“所以说～我就是来做你的对手的啊。”  
“我说过我还没有承认这件事，而且这不是实话吧？”  
“你怎么知道我没有说实话？”  
被太阳青空般湛蓝的眼神注视着的话，仿佛下一秒就会被其贯穿。白龙还是移开了视线：“像你这样的人，不应该来这里。”  
“为什么？啊啊我知道了，还是那句我不承认我是你的对手，真是喜欢老调常弹呐。”

“其实我，不知道啊。”  
太阳于是说。

“……哈？”  
“不过，也许很快就能知道了。”  
至少现在我还没办法告诉你，太阳解释道。  
转眼间太阳在训练所的生活已经过了一个月之久，白龙也习惯了这家伙时不时就要停下来喘一会再继续练习的模式，偶尔也会停下来等他一起开始。对此太阳还曾庆幸过，这是不是可以说明白龙已经快要把自己当成对手了，白龙冲他露出“怎么可能是你想太多了”的表情就没再理他。话虽如此，对于这个两天打渔三天晒网的家伙能取得和自己不相上下的成绩这件事，白龙也难免暗暗吃惊。但吃惊归吃惊，他也发现太阳有些地方不太对劲。有一次训练后，不知为何太阳缠上来了，他一边惊叹着居然还有力气一边拨开太阳伸过来的手，却发现这家伙的手凉的异常。直觉告诉他不能问太阳这是怎么回事，仔细想想太阳很少谈到自己的事情，明明是个经常将同伴挂在嘴边的人，大部分的时间是他在自顾自地说话，白龙听进去了多少对他而言仿佛毫不重要——而且他还常常露出意味不明的笑容，明明是面对的是随时都可能使人丧命的训练机械。  
“白龙不喜欢足球吗？”  
不知道发生了什么，话题被带到了这个方向。白龙不得不实话实说了。  
“足球只是我所选择的一种途径而已，或者说是为了达成究极而选择的道具。”  
“……即使你这么说了，我还是觉得你是喜欢的。”  
“这是在讽刺我？”  
“若是不喜欢也不会这么执着于足球。至少我是这么认为的。”  
“随便你吧。”白龙叹了口气算是放弃了。然而，接下去太阳的话却让白龙感到了不解——  
“我啊，很喜欢足球，所以只要我还能够踢球，我就会一直一直地踢下去。”

那一瞬间，白龙所看到的太阳悲伤的表情，不知道是不是错觉。  
他又想起了太阳曾说过的、他自己都不知道的来这里的理由，两者之间是否有着什么联系？

真是究极地猜不透这个家伙啊。

如果说白龙的思考模式是简单的一根筋模式，太阳就是九转十八弯的那种了。彼此有着如此极端的不同竟也能平安无事的相处这么久，也算得上是另一种奇迹了。只是随着训练程度的加深，太阳的疲劳似乎来得越来越快。终于有一天，原本被规定任何时候都不的拆散的二人小组，只剩下了白龙一个人。太阳当前需要面对的是训练所医生的全面检查，久违的个人训练让白龙感到了不适，自己究竟是从什么时候起接纳了这个遵照命令与自己形影不离的人的？ 与太阳的相处就像是被和煦的阳光包裹着，在这堪称战场的地方，竟然有着这样迥然相异的感受。  
（我需要的是对手，而不是这种温存的关系。）  
他仔细地审视了和太阳相处以来的种种过往。虽然对方口口声声地表明他是来与白龙竞争的，但总觉得欠缺了什么。  
（明明是自己所追求的，与强者的邂逅，但总有哪里和自己所想的不一样）  
这个念头刚刚冒出来，白龙就为自己吃了一惊。难不成自己还真当他是一个潜在的竞争者了？确实，太阳是位强者，但在他身上没有感到没有一丝战意。  
……对，战意。  
他是真的喜欢着足球。与自己不同，他是在享受足球，而不是将之视作道具 。

因为渴望变强而获得的力量，与因为喜爱而获得的力量，究竟哪一方更接近究极？

这么一想，与太阳的相遇确实是个不坏的发展的。就这样怀着好心情的白龙在结束了当日的日程，收拾完毕准备去见太阳的时候被自己的上级教官拦下了。  
“不必去了白龙。”  
“……那家伙发怎么了吗。”他第一时间想起了太阳发凉的手。  
“他的任务结束了。或者说，不得不结束。”  
命令已经下来了，今晚就会把他送出岛去——教官的一席话让白龙先前的好心情顿时一扫而空，他几乎是夺门而出，没去理会试图叫住他的教官。违抗命令的下场是什么他其实很清楚，但此时的他管不着那么多了。然而在基地内太阳的身影就像从未出现过一样消失了，就连行李也没剩下——那么剩下的就只有那里了。那是在某个休憩日，在距离设施不远的森林里发现的一片石造广场，当间坐落着几座很有年代的地藏造像。白龙赶到那里的时候，天边已经只剩下最后一丝暮色，而橙发的少年果真就在那里。  
“看来你知道了，我要离开的事。”一如既往是太阳先开的口。  
“是有什么顽疾在身吗。”尽管只是猜测，白龙并没有用询问的口气。  
“……如果我踢球的话，可能会死。从很久以前开始就是这样了，如今情况恶化，仅此而已。”  
“别骗我了。”白龙攥紧拳头，关节咯咯作响，“这么喜欢足球的你，如果不能踢球的话……！”  
“可惜，是真的。”  
“那你出现在我面前究竟是为什么？明知道可能会死，也要尝试着冒险吗？明明连打败我的愿望都不曾有过——”  
“我是没有，但我不能让你一个人面对一切。”

“因为我觉得，你很寂寞。”  
深受同伴的眷顾的自己，知道“同伴”的存在有多重要。  
（即使只是成为对手也好，而你也是这么渴望的吧？）  
（只要有人伴在身边的话……）

“你会找到变强的真正的方法的，总会有人，能代替我……”  
（让你认识到自己的真心。）

白龙偶尔也会想起那个叫做雨宫太阳的少年，但单纯怀念过去是不会让人进步的。他又变成了渴求争斗的独兽，等待着上层为自己挑选下一个猎物或者另一个值得一斗的对手。同时也因为这次事件，决策者们发现两人组合的效率超出的预想，修正了Project Zero的内容，即以白龙为参照基准增加一位人选，很快顶替太阳的人定了下来，对此白龙很是期待。  
只是想起那个被称为天才的家伙，还是稍有些不甘心。  
“如果还有下次，一定要和你分出胜负……雨宫太阳。”  
今天也究极的和地藏好好打过招呼了。新来的对手已经在练习场待命，他像是祈愿一般轻抚了石像，转身离去。

即使是为了不知道何时才能与他再次交手的那个人，他也必须前进。


End file.
